


Spine negli occhi

by HopeGiugy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeGiugy/pseuds/HopeGiugy
Summary: La ff è presente anche su efp :)





	

Albus guardava pigramente la pergamena linda poggiata sulla scrivania in mogano.  
Elphias gli aveva fatto arrivare una lettera dall'Egitto, dove raccontava tutte le sue avventure e le persone che aveva incontrato nella permanenza in quella terra intrisa di palpabile magia.  
Una parte di lui voleva rispondergli con altrettanto entusiasmo, fargli i complimenti per le sue avventure, congratularsi per i suoi successi, sapendo perfettamente che se fosse stato al suo fianco avrebbero entrambi avuto avventure ancora più emozionanti e scoperto misteri più eclatanti; ma d'altronde, una mente comune come quella di Elphias si accontentava di ben misere vittorie.  
Ovviamente Albus non era invidioso dell'amico, sebbene d'impatto una punta di amarezza lo avesse invaso al pensiero di doversi occupare del suo fratellino intrattabile e della sua sorellina menomata. Sì, d'impatto Albus Silente non l'aveva presa propriamente dal lato migliore, quando poi, contro ogni previsione e aspettativa, era arrivato _lui_.  
Gellert Grindelwald era il mago più dotato che avesse mai avuto il piacere d'incontrare, forse anche più dotato di Albus stesso, e sicuramente ugualmente ambizioso.  
Il conoscerlo l'aveva scosso in un modo che non si sarebbe mai immaginato, perfino stare lì rinchiuso in quelle mura, imprigionato da catene invisibili, era diventato sopportabile addirittura, in alcune nottate fatte di bisbigli, quasi divertente!  
Finalmente poteva parlare con qualcuno che lo capisse e che non restasse a fissarlo abbagliato dal suo acume, senza partecipare realmente alla creazione di qualcosa di superiore.  
Comunque, gli pareva abbastanza maleducato ignorare il vuoto entusiasmo del suo vecchio amico, la sua allegria per quelle banali avventure, così nel tentativo di reprimere la noia, cercava di trovare parole adatte per esprimere false congratulazioni e appoggio morale per aridi avvicendamenti.

Aveva appena preso in mano la penna, pronto a scrivere una certa quantità di vuote parole, quando sentì tre ticchettii provenire dal vetro della sua finestra: quello era il segnale che aveva concordato con Grindelwald per incontrarsi senza essere disturbati da suo fratello minore; così poggiò velocemente la piuma intrisa d'inchiostro sul tavolo e svelto aprì le ante, lasciando che il viso si rinfrescasse nell'aria frizzante della sera.  
«Ah, Gellert» disse con un finto tono sorpreso, mentre il volto divertito dell'amico si apriva in un sorrisetto furbo «sono offeso Albus, chi aspettavi a quest'ora della sera se non me?» chiese con drammaticità, poggiando il dorso della mano sulla fronte, in una buffa posa teatrale.  
Mentre Albus ridacchiava, riprese subito a parlare «la strega cattiva è nelle vicinanze?». Albus rise nuovamente al chiaro riferimento al fratello Aberforth, che per come gli stava continuamente col fiato sul collo sembrava più una vecchia megera appiccicosa che un ragazzino.  
«Se non erro, sento il suo rantolare nel sonno» gli rispose allora Silente senior «quindi, come si suol dire, il campo è libero».  
Gellert gli regalò un sorriso entusiasta, un sorriso che difficilmente spuntava sul suo bel viso a meno che non fosse in sua compagnia, questo l'aveva notato più volte.  
Con agilità e un tocco di magia, balzò dentro la finestra, senza fare nessun rumore; mentre camminava nella stanza e si sedeva sul suo letto, il biondo amico non aveva prodotto neanche uno scricchiolio, aveva un'eleganza quasi sovrannaturale nel suo portamento e il volto, che ora era verso nella sua direzione, manteneva quel scintillio di divertimento e furbizia da cui Albus, non poteva negarlo, era sempre più attratto.  
«Dovremmo andarcene, Albus» lo disse all'improvviso, mentre lui era ancora perso ad ammirare i suoi lineamenti fini « _Godric's Hollow_ è un paesino magnifico, ma non è nulla più di questo» continuò fissandolo con insistenza negli occhi. Lo guardava sempre in modo diretto, impudico.  
«Ce ne andremo, Gellert» Albus non si rese neanche conto di star parlando, la sua bocca si muoveva quasi contro il proprio volere, dando voce ad un desiderio che bramava con avidità «dobbiamo solo studiare ancora un po' la strategia» concluse sorridendo, sperando che l'amico vi leggesse tutta la pura sincerità che provava in quel momento.  
Gellert continuava a mantenere quel contatto visivo così intenso, con così tanta forza, che Albus neanche si rese conto che gli si era avvicinato; l'amico era più basso di lui di qualche centimetro, ma da così vicini sembrava quasi che lo stesse sovrastando. Si sentiva inerme ogni qual volta la distanza tra loro non era superiore ad un sospiro.  
«Io...» Albus non sapeva cosa dire, il silenzio nella casa era talmente intenso che aveva paura anche solo di sussurrare per infrangerlo. Non fece in tempo a rendersi conto di cosa quel silenzio significasse, quando si trovò delle labbra dure e screpolate a premere contro le proprie.  
Il bacio di Gellert fu feroce e dagli occhi socchiusi Albus poteva notare le lunghe ciglia bionde dell'amico e le lentiggini sul delizioso nasino sottile. Sentendo la lingua dell'altro sulle sue labbra, iniziò ad aprire titubante e inesperto la bocca, pronto ad intensificare il bacio e perdersi nel suo sapore, quando un improvviso suono disgustato raggiunse le loro orecchie, facendogli sbarrare gli occhi e allontanare di scatto, spaventati e colpevoli. Voltando il capo in direzione della porta, c'era un ragazzino magro, dai capelli rossi scarmigliati e gli occhi sbarrati,che li fissava sbigottito.

«Aberforth» disse immediatamente il maggiore dei Silente con voce roca, mentre il cuore batteva fortissimo, vedendo il fratello più giovane, così simile a lui, tremante sulla porta, con uno sguardo tra il disgustato e l'inorridito «dovresti essere a letto» continuò con tono pacato non sapendo bene cosa dire e reprimendo un involontario brivido gelido mentre s'imponeva di calmarsi; quella era certamente una situazione imbarazzante e assolutamente inspiegabile, anche per lui, ma non era il momento di perdere il controllo.  
Rimasero tutti e tre zitti, il fratellino non si era dato pena di rispondere alla sua affermazione così sciocca, ma dopo qualche altro attimo di silenzio, mentre fissava un punto oltre le sue spalle, sputò ringhiante «se l'è svignata, eh?».  
D'impatto Albus non capì a cosa si stesse riferendo, ma seguendo lo sguardo azzurro dell'altro, notò il mantello svolazzante del suo biondo amico sparire oltre la finestrella della camera. Non si era reso conto che il silenzio fosse dovuto alla sua assenza.  
«Ciò che tu chiami svignarsela, la gente civile lo chiama tatto» era palese che Gellert volesse lasciarli da soli per poter parlare; anzi gli era grato di non aver detto nulla e di essersi ritirato garbatamente, per evitare di peggiorare la stuazione, già di suo complicata.  
Rimasero in silenzio, l'ultima frase che ancora aleggiava tra di loro: il minore era arrabbiato e il maggiore infastidito; quest'ultimo stava proprio per aprire bocca titubante e provare a chiarire cos'era appena successo, quando il più giovane intervenne con una strana calma, il tono deluso e quasi pietoso, mentre lo guardava con disgusto «sei diventato cieco, Albus» per poi voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta con un suono secco.

Albus rimase immobile, come stordito per qualche secondo non riuscendo a capire a cosa il fratello si riferisse; poi si avvicinò al letto e sprofondò sul materasso morbido, con la testa piena di pensieri e una strana sensazione di bile che gli torceva lo stomaco, quasi fosse una percezione indefinita di una catastrofe imminente; ma nonostante tutti i brutti pensieri, la faccia del fratellino e la tensione famigliare, per un attimo Albus non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso.  
“ _Gellert mi ha baciato”_.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> La ff è presente anche su efp :)


End file.
